


Bad Romance

by lolahardy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Arthur and Eames' wedding day but as usual, things can never be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Romance

Arthur smiled, looking down from his reflection as he heard Ariadne's affectionate cooing behind him.

It was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. 

Any moment now, someone would tap on his door and let him know it was time. He should have felt nervous, but in all, Arthur felt fine, just some jitters of getting it started. It was the waiting that would kill him.

It was a small intimate affair, Arthur having no real family aside from the Cobb's to speak of and Eames so far into the underground life that his family probably wouldn't recognize him now anyway. It didn't matter however, the small group of people in the adjoining room would soon be witness to a union most never thought even possible.

==

They had their past before the Fischer job, a lot of childish squabbling, name calling, tantrums that ended in a lot of one night stands that stretched out over the years. Over all that time, something had begun to develop and Arthur had refused to acknowledge it, afraid Eames would reject him and he couldn't, wouldn't take that. When the Fischer job ended, Eames followed him to his hotel and Arthur wanted to be surprised considering when they all parted ways at LAX Eames had a luggage cart with only one bag. Obviously he had no plans and no place to go. After the banter, after the wine, after the sex, Eames sat up and looked at Arthur and he waited for him to leave. He found himself pulling up the sheets to cover himself, feeling suddenly vulnerable and afraid. 

"Not going to chase me out tonight?"

"I've never chased you out."

"You did that one time in Turkey."

Arthur laughed a bit, remembering what he was talking about.

"You deserved it."

"I did."

Eames settled back and turned on his side, sliding his hand over Arthur's. 

"How about we behave like grown ups now and take a step forward rather than sitting in the same place for years? I care for you Arthur. I realized that during this whole job...I realized that if something happened...I would never forgive myself for letting things slip through my fingers."

His hand was warm and soft as it always had been.

"I care for you too."

He pulled him close again and from there, things were never the same.

The relationship developed rapidly and at first, things were kept between them. They booked separate hotel rooms on jobs, but spent the night in one. They took jobs close to each other so in case something went wrong they could seek each other out for help, or in more positive cases, if they finished early they could see each other again. 

It was not without its major fights, its horrible arguments that made each other question the relationship and then the wounding words that made Arthur bite back tears. But it had its sweet gestures, its romance and tokens of affection. Sometimes, Arthur would arrive back in his hotel room after a grueling day and there would be flowers waiting, fine candies from his favorite store in Paris or Eames himself. There were secret getaways and long weekends when neither one ever got out of bed and nights when Arthur worked that Eames would rub his shoulders and back as he sat on the bed beside him while he was hunched over his laptop. 

He found it just as easy as it was frightening to fall headlong into Eames.

It was just over a year when their closest friends found out about them. Dom was first and while not overall pleased in Arthur's choice, he was just relieved that he was happy. Arthur been unhappy for so long, so alone for so long that Dom took on some of the guilt in taking away parts of his life, years he would never get back because of his own needs. He knew Eames made him happy and in the end that was all that mattered. Ariadne just looked at them when she saw them some time later, read their body language, saw how they behaved and all she could say was "about time." 

One night, while Arthur worked, Eames sat beside him on the bed of their hotel room. Arthur was attempting to do a little research and get everything started since the team would meet up in less then two days and he still had to find a space so they could all converge in and he only had the basics. Eames saw the frustration building in his shoulders as Arthur began to slouch as if the weight of the job was literal and began to crush him. He moved closer to him, rubbing his shoulders, letting him work still as he typed away on his laptop. He seemed focused on his task, not even saying anything to Eames but he knew it helped. He felt him relaxing under the span of his fingertips, his thumbs working steady, even circles between his shoulder blades and then the sigh.

"Thank you."

Eames nodded and kissed his cheek in reply and kept going, sliding his hands down his slender back, shifting behind him completely to read over his shoulder and continue the back rub. He watched him pause in his typing, leaning his head back to sigh and he knew he wanted to stop and go to bed but he wouldn't until he was done. As he worked his lower back, his fingers pressing against him with just the right amount of pressure, Arthur lying against him, his eyes closed, his hands still holding onto the laptop, he kissed him again.

"Arthur...I love you."

He saw his eyes open slowly, not at all horrified or shocked, a sign with Eames took as good ones. Only a second ticked by before Arthur smiled a little, dimple faintly appearing on the side of his cheek.

"I love you too."

Because he did. Because he had for years and didn't say anything from fear of scaring him off. 

After that, work waited. He just wanted to get in bed with the man he loved.

Arthur moaned softly against his ear, feeling him pushing into him with consistent pressure. While not their first time together, it was the first time they had sex with love on both sides. Arthur held onto him as he always did, fingers bruising into his arm and shoulder, his legs firmly around his waist as felt Eames inside him. God, it was an amazing feeling, so intimate to be connected like that...it was something he never put much stock in until Eames. When he moved, it was slow and in waves, like quicksand trying to pull him under and he was struggling against it. They kissed hard and heavy in between, Eames' arms bracketing him in, his hands sliding under his shoulders and lifting him closer, Arthur always willing to go. When they pulled back, the steady, heavy roll of Eames' hips into him constant, their eyes met and once long ago when there were no words allowed to be said between them, when Arthur wouldn't dare look him in the face and all their trysts had Arthur clenching his eyes shut in fear of what Eames would see, now all he could see with exposed, raw emotion that made him seem vulnerable. 

Arthur wondered how long that had been there.

"Marry me..."

Arthur thought he had heard wrong, wrapped up in his pleasure, lost in his jumbled thoughts. He ignored it especially when Eames began to move faster and he moaned, his eyes closing despite him trying to keep them open as his fingers clenched onto him, feeling Eames sliding in and out of him, his larger hands on the back of his shoulders tensing. He panted, making soft, quiet noises he use to try and hide as Eames kissed the corner of his mouth, his cheek breathing heavily against his ear. It was in between harsh breathes that Arthur heard it again.

"Arthur...marry me...I'm in love with you..."

He was at a loss for words, his mind clouded with passion, confused and overwhelmed and he couldn't focus. He moaned and lifted his hips up, feeling the angle change as the head of Eames' cock pressed against his prostate. The sudden jolt wretched a hitched gasp of air from his throat as his body shook, his hands letting go as he brought them up and around Eames' shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Eames..."

It was all he had mind to say before he came, crushed by his orgasm. as he collapsed back. He felt Eames finish and then got off him, but didn't leave his side, he just held him, kissing his shoulder. It was a while before either one could breathe evenly and another while before Arthur came to his senses, remembering what Eames asked.

"Where you serious...? About...what you asked?"

Eames let him turn over on his back to face him, pushing his hair away as he looked at his face. He thought he might take it back or deny it happened but Eames took his hand, bringing it to his mouth.

"Yes, I was serious."

Arthur smiled, his hand turning, cupping his cheek, feeling his two day old stubble under his palm, his thumb stroke his bottom lip.

"Yes."

Arthur wanted to keep his engagement a secret for as long as he could. It was easy to at first since Eames sprung it on him, he didn't have a ring. In the morning while they got dressed and ready to meet the team, Arthur tied his tie, watching his reflection as he saw Eames sitting on the bed, leaning over to put his shoes on. 

"I don't want a diamond."

Eames looked up, a grin on his face.

"What was that?"

"I said I don't want a diamond. Don't you dare present me some godawful, gaudy bobble I'll be forced to present to others."

Eames laughed as he got up and put his arms around his waist, leaning on his shoulder, watching him tighten the noose on his tie, smoothing it down as he began to button the buttons on his waistcoat.

"Well that just made shopping for your ring all the easier. I promise, no godawful, gaudy bobble. How does a nice band sound? Platinum?"

"That sounds fine."

======

Arthur admitted it almost immediately to himself first, then to Eames that he kind of, sort of did have his hopes on a wedding. A real one with flowers, guests, cake, invitations and a dance. Eames didn't really seem surprised at the confession and in fact delighted in doing some of the planning with him.

Everything was modern, tasteful and not at all flouncy, floral or feminine. The flowers were orchids, peonies and roses all in varying stages of whites and reds. The cake was three tiered, square, not round, trimmed in silver with no topper. The invitations were an eggshell colored, trimmed in a silver border, his and Eames' names in red, the rest in black elegant writing. The song to be danced to was 'Fool's Rush In' by Elvis. While Eames had no particular attachment to the song or to the King, when he heard the words, he agreed that it was perfect for them.

The only thing not at all modern was the bed and breakfast in Massachusetts rented out for the entire day where ceremony, reception and wedding night would all take place. There was no best man, no maid of honor, just them and a man of God to proceed over the entire thing though they had signed their wedding license hours ago. While not buying into every single wedding tradition, Arthur still abode by some and therefore did not wear his wedding band yet and on the inside of his suit coat carried a blue borrowed handkerchief from Ariadne. 

He found himself fiddling nervously with his fingers until Ariadne provided him with a glass of champagne. She held his vows, written neatly on notecards, waiting to give them to him when they would be called. She had not been allowed to read them because it would be hard enough to express such sentiment in front of their few guests without Ariadne knowing every word first. He sipped and then took a mouthful, feeling a bit more relief as the first knock came. An employee from the bed and breakfast let him know they would be ready to start in five minutes and Arthur thanked him as the door closed behind him.

In five minutes, he would go to the next room, meet Eames at the alter and be married. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. 

Ariadne stood in front of him, adjusting his tie, silver that matched his cuff links and smoothed down his shirt as she adjusted his lapel for him.

"You're glowing."

Despite feeling like he should roll his eyes, he nodded.

"I feel it."

"I'm so happy for you Arthur."

"Thank you."

She gave him his vows which he tucked away inside his coat and she was about to run and grab a seat next door when the door burst open and a wide eyed Dom stood there. He said nothing for a moment, just swallowing hard before he finally said,

"Run."

Arthur and Ariadne's smiles turned as she ran to her purse, Arthur to the suitcase sitting beside the chair he was in moments ago, picking it up and opening it quickly, grabbing the gun inside it. He unbuttoned his coat as he tucked in the extra clips into his pants pockets and then ran out past Dom.

"Of all the days..."

He heard the shouts from downstairs first, the breaking of plates and the buzzing of the confused crowd in the next room. Dom was crowd control, all Arthur cared about was Eames. He walked quickly past the room that would have been where he was about to get married, heading down to where Eames was when he heard the thrashing, the fighting going on there and as much as he worried, he checked his emotions and all wild needs to run there and start shooting as he approached the door cautiously, Ariadne not too far behind him, watching his back. When it was quiet, the door flung open and there stood Eames. He was fine, save the now messed up suit and sweat at his brow. Their eyes met and they met each other half way and when Arthur threw his arms around him, gun still in hand, he was able to see the commotion in Eames' room. Two men down, furniture toppled over, mirrors broken. He didn't recognize the goons but he didn't really care at the moment either.

"I'm sorry."

Arthur was confused and he pulled back to look at Eames.

"What?"

"It's supposed to be special today...of all the days..."

Arthur still smiled a bit, taking Eames' hand with his free one.

"We'll try another time."

In the midst of all the chaos that was surely happening, Eames tucked his gun into the waistband of his pants and reached into his pockets, taking out Arthur's wedding band. He slipped it on his finger, kissing him for a moment.

"At least they won't take that."

Arthur wanted to scold him for putting his weapon down at a moment like that but he couldn't. He didn't even get the chance to as Ariadne told them to go on, they had to leave and they had to leave now. Dom returned, armed as well and Arthur caught a glimpse of Miles with James in his arms, Phillipa tucked behind him as they fled through the back stairs. Most of their guests had been in dreamshare so when Dom said run, everyone did, no questions asked. The newly married couple headed down the stairs quickly when the first shots rang out, the wood of the old house cracked and splintered out as the bullets found their way through the walls, just past them. Eames held up his arm to deflect, Arthur turned back and fired, Ariadne doing the same, seeing more men up there though God knows where they came from. Eames took Arthur's hand his free arm extending outwards as he fired shot after shot, hitting anyone he didn't recognize coming at them, Dom and Ariadne behind them, getting whoever else they missed.

They reached the first floor, Arthur aimed, looking around, holding Eames' hand tightly, quelling the cold fear that started to blossom when he thought something might of happened to him and now he was afraid to let go. They cleared the floor and opened the double doors that lead to the car they would eventually get into and drive to the airport the next morning, headed towards Cabo. Those plans were suspended while they worried for their lives, no one rushing ahead, worried about an ambush, unsure of how many were still around. When they were cleared, they approached the car, Dom running around to the other side, eyes still darting across the top of the house, to the second story windows. Ariadne looked at the distance behind Dom, seeing nothing but the last of the guests car driving off safely. Arthur finally let go of Eames' hand so he could get to the other side, Arthur in the driver's seat as everyone quickly got in. The engine revved, Arthur shifted gears and he pulled off down the dusty road, leaving behind his would be wedding. 

He imagined the owners of the house were dead, everything destroyed and it annoyed him and still gave him sentimental ache to know all his planning had gone to waste. 

It was quiet for a while, everyone soon hiding and tucking away weapons as Dom checked his phone, having gotten the all clear from Miles that he and the children were safe. Ariadne was glancing out the window, watching the scenery, still in her wedding guest clothes of a soft violet knee length wrap around sleeveless dress, her hair in soft waves framing her youthful looking face.

He wasn't supposed to think about work for two weeks. The ceremony should have been over by now, their guests enjoying cocktails while they ate and kissed before joining them at the reception for their dance. There should have been cake and more dancing and pictures and fond memories forming before their final guest said good night and he and Eames checked into the wedding suite. He should have been worried about making their flight in the morning, making sure he didn't forget anything before he caught his plane and enjoyed a two week honeymoon. But now it was all nothing but a "should-have." Arthur gripped the wheel tighter as he drove.

He shouldn't have been surprised that the start of his marriage to Eames was a disaster considering the start of the relationship had been one as well. He let go of the wheel with one hand and reached for Eames', feeling his fingers lace with his in response. He didn't even look at him to know he was smiling.


End file.
